Behind Closed Doors
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A JCA fanfic focusing upon Finn and the present supernatural danger he finds himself in...


Behind Closed Doors  
  
Note: This JCA fanfiction is inspired by a picture seen Finn is given to Shendu's devilish cohort William who wants to literally whip Finn into shape. Not liking the idea one bit, Finn stumbles upon an ancient book and accidentally summons a very adorable but possessive imp by the name of Azraiel. This of course, makes William jealous. This could lead to trouble of the supernatural variety. Talk about your strange love triangles !  
  
"Even the most beautiful flowers bear the most lethal of poisons. Appearances can be deceiving. It's what's inside that counts."—Asuka, 'Devil Lady, Episode 6: Cat'  
  
Chapter 1—He Is Yours...  
  
Shendu was growing increasingly bothered with trying to intimidate Finn into becoming a better member of the Dark Hand. The others, Chao, Ratzo, and Hak-Fu had no trouble accomplishing duties that had been assigned to them. But most of the time, Finn had failed miserably and Shendu was tired of pushing Valmont to make another worthless mortal become more efficient. So, for this purpose, Shendu summoned a demon from the Netherworld to use scare tactics on Finn. Finn wasn't aware of this until Shendu tossed him aside into an eerily dark room and he heard the heavy door wailing and creaking before it was closed and locked shut. The last words he heard spoken in a flippant tone were, "He is yours."  
  
Finn's eyes had to adjust to the surrounding darkness before he caught a glimpse of his captor. Right away he knew that this fellow was a demon, and in spite of his virile appearance, the creature was probably hundreds of years old. William had short dark hair, a snake-like grin, powdery skin, and sinister eyes that glinted at Finn with a sadistic kind of glee. "So, the Master wants me to whip you into shape, ey ? Too bad I take meanings so literally. By the time I'm through with you...You shall be more useful to the Master.", William hissed, the insane grin never leaving his face. William was dressed only in black leather pants and silver toed biker boots, which hurt intensely when one of them met Finn's side. Grunting in pain, Finn hit the cold, marble floor and spat up some blood. From the corner of his eye, he could make out the details of a cat o' nine tails. "There is no way I am going to let him near me with that whip. Perhaps I can find something useful in this room to protect me against William.", Finn thought to himself whilst crawling along the floor as he fought dilligently to regain his strength. It didn't take long before he shakily got back to his feet and then wound up on the floor again. Before he had the opportunity to curse, he found a book, quite unexpectedly. It was entitled, Warlock's Handbook. Finn couldn't ask for a more opportune happening than that. So, he hurriedly flipped through the pages and found a spell to conjure a helper from Demon World. In a matter of seconds, the cutest imp in the world was about to make her unforgettable entrance.  
  
Chapter 2—Azraiel's Entrance  
  
William was closing in upon Finn right before the spell was finished and he was about to lash him with the cat o' nine tails when the spell took effect. Out of billowing black smoke, flames, and sparks came an hourglass figure. "Did someone call upon Azraiel ?", a bell-like voice inquired. In front of their eyes was a humanoid imp with a forked yellow tail and yellow skin. She had fiery hair and the most alluring emerald eyes. When she saw Finn, she cooed. "Oh, you are a cute one ! Lemme get this straight, I bet you're the hottie that called me !", Azraiel said, winking flirtatiously. Finn groaned as the young imp laced her arms around his neck affectionately. "What did I do to deserve such torture ?", he thought, hanging his head. William was very irate at seeing Azraiel favoring another, especially a mortal ! "What is the meaning of all this, Azraiel ! I thought I was your chosen one !", William said, approaching the two of them. While Azraiel and William were bickering about eons past, he took the Warlock's Handbook with him to the locked exit and hoped his Irish heritage would do him some good. With a few turns of the page, he had found his answer in the "unlocking" spell. Rapidly, he chanted it and the door was open. Within a few seconds, he had closed the door behind him. Wanting to make it look like he and William had been in a fight, he mussed up his hair with both hands and made himself look worn out. "Taught you a lesson, did he ?", Shendu said, happening to idly walk by at that exact moment. Pretending to still be out of breath, Finn only replied with a quick nod of his head. Shendu passed him and then heard the sounds of bickering coming from the locked room. As Finn zipped out of range, he could hear Shendu bellow "FINN !" in a tone full of malice and discontent.  
  
Chapter 3—Impish Games  
  
Azraiel and William were still fighting with one another when Shendu blasted a hole through the door with his heat-ray vision. "SILENCE !", he shouted, his voice shaking the entire vicinity around them. The two became wide-eyed, looking much like timid does caught in headlights. "I can't hear myself think with you two prattling on ! Since I already know what's going on, can't you two just come to some sort of agreement and be quiet ?", he asked, his voice had the timbre of fury in it. The two looked at each other, and then back at him apologetically. "Even though I admit I do find my Summon Master attractive, it does not compare to the love I have even now for William. Thus, I will forget Finn and return to the side of my true love, my chosen one.", Azraiel said, instinctively wrapping her arms around William. William almost melted in Azraiel's arms and forgot about the happenings that had occurred only minutes ago. She definitely didn't want anything more to do with Finn, because her realization came like a bolt out of the blue. Although Shendu was still a little upset that Finn had deliberately lied to him, he was impressed that he had summoned an imp, let alone understood the language written in the Warlock's Handbook. It seemed that Finn wasn't useless after all.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After tracking a shivering, trembling, horrified Finn down, Shendu actually complemented him on the incredible work he had accomplished with the Handbook. Truly, it had been happenstance, but he had earned Shendu's respect. Unbelievably, William had respect for him as well. It was a strange paradox, but all had worked out to Finn's advantage. At least for once in his life he was getting respect. For a time, the demons stayed in the company of the Dark Hand for a few more missions until they were returned home. From one instance of terror to praise, Finn could hardly believe his luck but perhaps it would last long enough to be a record breaker for him. Much to his pleasure, he knew he wouldn't have to be seeing William or Azraiel again. Being in the constant company of that which was dark and unknown was enough for him. Besides, he could rest assured that the Handbook would probably do him a lot more good in the future. Who knows ? He might even become the second in command of the Dark Hand. Not even the Fates knew what was in store for him, but at least he could dare to dream.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 5, 2003 


End file.
